I'm with you
by Kairi Hikari
Summary: Pilika piensa sobre la familia de Len mientras van hacia China..La aceptaran?..(PXL)Songfic..Advertencia:DEMASIADA MIEL Y AZUCAR!


**Kairi:HOLA!!!!...Aqui les traigo otro fic O…Este me salio muy OCC xDD..Pero de todos modos espero que les agrade nn  
D.Kairi:..Si no les gusta la miel con el azucar..No lean este fic..Ya que contiene mucha y no es para diabeticos..  
Kairi:Disfrutenlo!!

* * *

"Im with you"  
Kairi-chan**

-Wuahh!!..A que hora llegara Len?..-pregunto una chica de largos cabellos celestes que se movían al compas del viento,mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now_

Volvio a revisar su reloj por decima vez  
"Las 8:47.."se lamento ella,mientras trataba de cubrirse del frio con su delgado sueter negro.  
Len le habia prometido estar ahí a las 7:45,hiba a llevarla a China para poder presentarsela a sus padres.  
"El nunca se retrasa..El siempre es puntal..Qué le habra pasado?"se pregunto preocupada,mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café y miraba al vacío.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening  
but there's no sound  
_  
Se sento en el piso,-mala idea-se levanto al instante,sintiendo frío.  
"Demonios Pilika..A quien se le ocurre traer falda en un día tan frío?..Tonta.."se dijo así misma,sonriendo con melancolia"Me aceptaran sus padres?.El dijo que ellos querían que se casara con una chica de buenos modales,delicada,dulce y que sea de alguna dinastia.."suspiro resignada y entre-cerro sus ojos,mientras tomaba más café."Pero..Yo no soy así..No tengo modales,no soy delicada,ni dulce y no pertenesco a una dinastia...Por qué Len me habra elejido?Hay muchas chicas más lindas que Tamao o Jeanne..Ellas SÍ tiene modales,educadas,dulces...Ellas serían aceptadas por tantas familias.."

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

Una pequeña lagrima cristalina se derramo por su mejilla mientras sonreía tristemente.  
-Por qué estoy llorando?..Que tonta soy..Sí Len me viera llorando..Me mataría..Por qué soy tan debil?-se pregunto mientars tomaba sus maletas y comenzaba a caminar fuera de la estación.  
-Hey!..Pilika!-  
Corto el paso,se volteo detras de ella y sonrió.  
-Hola Len..-dijo Pilika algo sonriente-Por qué..llegaste tan tarde?-pregunto,borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.  
-Había unos estupidos policias cubriendo el paso..Siento la tardanza..-dijo el chino mientras se acercaba a Pilika,pero esta lo detuvo con una mano.  
-Vamonos...Se nos hace tarde..-dijo en un susurro,mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirijia al tren.

_It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are_

Len la miro con extrañesa,mientras la seguía por detras.

* * *

-Pilika..-  
-Mh?-pregunto la chica mientras leeía un libro titulado "Como caerle bien a tus Ogros"  
-Estas enojada conmigo?-  
La chica siguio leyendo el libro,sin voltear a verlo,cambio de pagina y siguio sin voltear a verlo.  
Len solto un respingo y comenzo a mirar por la ventana con un aire culpable y enojado consigo mismo.  
Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que se habían subido al tren y Pilika seguía sin dirijirle la palabra a Len.  
La chica cerro el libro,lo guardo en su bolso y busco algo en el.  
-Qué buscas?-pregunto Len,observandola con interes.  
-Mis audifonos..-comento de mala gana,mientras seguía buscando en su bolso.

_But I..  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

-Pilika..-murmuro el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica con la que estaba buscando en su bolso-Por favor..Dime..QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-grito Len.  
Pilika se solto de la mano de Len bruscamente,con los ojos llorosos,siguio buscando en su bolso, hasta que encontro los audifonos.  
Len solto otro respingo e hizo un puchero,mirando a Pilika con desgana.  
-Deja de mirarme..-comento Pilika con voz ahogada,mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta su cuello.  
Len dejo atrás el coraje y miro a Pilika con preocupación.  
-Pilika..yo..-  
-Qué?!...Tú qué?!..Ni siquiera te preocupas por mi!-murmuro Pilika furiosa llorando.  
Len suspiro y tomo la mano de Pilika.  
-No digas eso Pilika..Yo..-Len suspiro,odiaba decir esas palabras tan pegajosas.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know?  
Cause nothings going right  
And everthings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

-Tú que?-pregunto Pilika entre sollozos,mirando a Len con furia.-Por qué mira..Yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte..en primera yo...-  
Sintió los gruesos labios de Len contra sus delgados labios.Le encantaba esta sensación,sentir los frescos labios de Len contra los suyos,cada vez se estaba enamorando del joven de China.Le encantaba la colonia de hombre que el usaba y su enjuage para el cabello.  
-Te amo..-murmuro Len,mirando a Pilika a los ojos.-Te amo mucho Pilika,soy el joven más afortunado de China al tenerte entre mis brazos..Y nada va a cambiar eso..-las mejillas de Pilika,al igual que las de Len comenzaron a ponerse de un color carmesí.  
-Len..-murmuro Pilika sonrojada mientras sonreía.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Volvieron a unir sus labios,ahora con más fuerza y pasión.  
-Yo tambien..Te amo Len..-murmuro la chica mientras se separaba sonrojada,al notar que estaban en un trén,pero claro,no le preocupo por que no había gente alguna en esa gaveta.

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are_

-Pero..Y sí tus padres no me aceptan?..que pasara?..No creo que acepten a una tonta ainu sin buenos modales y..-  
Fue interrumpida por la risilla de Len,que luego se comvirtio en una gran carcajada.  
-Qué tiene eso de gracioso?!-pregunto Pilika enojada.  
-Por favor Pilika!..Amí no me importa lo que digan mis padres..Sí te acpetan..Esta bien..Pero sí no..Me alejo de ahí,nos quedamos a vivir en Tokyo y no voy a querer saber más de ellos..-dijo el joven,mientras abrazaba a su novia.

_But I..  
I'm with you  
I'm with you _

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Pilika sonrio,abrazo a su novio con ternura mientras se sonrojaba.  
-_Estoy contigo_..Y eso me hace el hombre más feliz de China..-murmuro Len,mientras besaba los cabellos celestes de Pilika.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_

The end.

* * *

Kairi:(llorando de la felicidad)es..hermoso ;O;…

D.Kairi:(vomitando)Wuck..Demasiada..miel…

Kairi:Espero les haya agradado!!La cancion es de Avril Lavigne..No me gusta como canta,pero la cancion me gusto y senti que le quedaba nn

D.Kairi:(toda asqueada)Dejen reviews…


End file.
